


stay with me

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, aka: the night before THAT mission to argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Percival’s voice cracked as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Of course he knew the risks. But even the thought of losing James felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart.“I know the risks because I’m not an idiot, but I can’t stop myself from worrying that you won’t come home. It’s… no, James, I can’t bear it. I have an awful feeling about this mission and I don’t know why, but it’s eating me up inside.”Some missions just aren't worth the risk.





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Normally calm character lashing out at the thought of losing their loved one 
> 
>  
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

Percival watched James pack his bag. He had a lot of reservations about James going solo on the field; he’d had his fair share of solo missions and he knew that they were dangerous. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust James… It was that Percival knew how bloody  _reckless_ the man could be.

Still, he sat in silence. For all his doubts, James had consistently proved himself on the field, and silly as he could be was great at his job. Percival knew that it was the anxiety speaking.

“Where are my bloody socks?”

“If you paired them and put the laundry in the drawer like I tell you to do every time, maybe you would know,” Percival responded with a smirk, pointing at the pile of fresh laundry on the chair. James gratefully grabbed the socks from the pile before shoving them in the bag and sitting next to Percival.

“You’re extra quiet tonight, sweetheart. What’s on your mind?”

Percival ignored the worry in James’ voice. “I’m tired and I would like to sleep but you decided to leave your packing til almost midnight.”

“Fair enough, but I don’t believe that’s what is truly on your mind.”

With a heavy sigh, Percival leaned against James. How was he supposed to explain that he was scared that this would be the last night he’d spend with his dear husband? It was stupid. It was  _stupid_ and he couldn’t bear to offend James. But, still, he knew he needed to be honest. Turning his gaze to James, he grabbed the man’s emerald tie, gently stroking the fabric.

“James… I’m worried. You don’t go solo often, and I worry that maybe… You’ll get into trouble.”

James nodded, brows furrowing as he considered what Percival had just said. “Darling, I appreciate that you’re worried, but we know the risks of this job. We both know that the risk of one of us not coming back from a mission is very,  _very_ real. You need to trust that I will do my best to come home.”

“Don’t say that.” Percival’s voice cracked as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. Of course he knew the risks. But even the thought of losing James felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart. “I know the risks because I’m not an idiot, but I can’t stop myself from worrying that you won’t come home. It’s…  _no_ , James, I can’t bear it. I have an awful feeling about this mission and I don’t know why, but it’s eating me up inside.”

The tears were falling a lot more heavily now as Percival collapsed onto James, his knuckles white from the grip he had on his waistcoat. James couldn’t remember the last time Percival had been this emotional. He had no clue why Percival had worked himself up this much for this mission in particular. His husband had always been so calm and composed - if anything, it was usually difficult to coax any sign of emotion from him - but right now, Percival was falling apart, and James had no clue how to make this better.

“All I can do is promise that I’ll do my best–”

“ _ **No**_!” Percival sobbed. “No. I cannot lose you. James, listen to me. Let Harry do this. He can hold himself solo; I’m not saying that you can’t, but…”

James pried Percival’s hands off of his waistcoat, holding them close to his chest. “You and I both know that I need to do this. We can’t sit back and watch an innocent man get hurt because of our own worries. You need to trust that I will come back in one piece, just like I always have done.”

Percival stayed silent, nodding his head shakily as James wiped his tears away. Guilt surged through him. There had never been a time that he’d put his own emotions before the job until tonight; he knew that he just needed to have faith in James. He would come back. He always did.

“Now, try and get some sleep, alright? You’re exhausted. That’s probably why you’re so emotional, dear.” James said with a laugh, kissing Percival on the forehead. “I’ll only be gone a few days. And, I’ll bring you home a souvenir, as usual.”

“Please don’t, your taste is atrocious.”

“You love them and I know it. Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.” James kissed Percival again; this time he let his lips linger, his fingers lacing into Percival’s before breaking away. Tiredly, Percival climbed into bed, watching James sling his bag over him and leaving for Argentina.

He hoped that Professor Arnold would be worth his dear James risking his life.


End file.
